


Lost on you

by StrangerBlood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Las cosas para el club de los perdedores no han salido fácil últimamente, "Eso" a desaparecido al fin aunque sea por un tiempo, probablemente para recobrar fuerzas después de su último encuentro.Los chicos decididos a no perder la oportunidad de oro que se les presentado y la intentas disfrutar al máximo después de todo, necesitan vacaciones de las vacaciones y que mejor que un par de días para comprender lo que esta pasando entre ellos.Quizá las cosas no sean fáciles pero mientras estén juntos, serán más fuertes que nunca.Pd: aqui los perdedores tienen entre 16-17 años.





	1. Primera parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia Reddie y Strenbrough, espero les guste♡♡♡

Stanley a lo largo de los años había aprendido unas cuantas cosas acerca sobre sus compañeros de grupo, sabía cuando Eddie iba a tener un ataque de asma y como ayudarlo cuando Richie no se encontraba presente, había aprendido como ayudar a Richie con los pequeños ataques de pánico que le daban luego de pasar por algo que le diera en extremo miedo y no hubiera como sacarlo -lamentablemente la primera vez no había sabido como ayudarlo y termino con Richie sobre su pecho casi inconsciente mientras respiraba tan rápido como Eddie con un ataque de asma- sabía como ayudar con Bev cuando necesitaba algún consejo, pero sobre todo sabía cuando Bill estaba en problemas.

Quizá partió como una preocupación, el ojo de Bill estaba completamente morado que apenas y podía ver por él, le había tomado por las mejillas y con ayuda de Eddie lo habían curado, cuando quisieron preguntar que había pasado este simplemente había dicho que fue culpa de Bowers -Algo realmente creíble de no ser porque Bowers estaba pasando el día en la escuela culpa de las clases de verano- La siguiente vez sin embargo fue algo mucho peor, tenía una de sus cejas rotas mientras su pómulo se había hinchado lo suficientemente para no engañar a nadie, cuando volvió a preguntar esa vez, la respuesta fue que había resbalado en su cuarto, quizá si Bev ese día no hubiera estado allí la respuesta hubiera sido completamente creíble.

Esa tarde luego de dejar a Bill en su casa acompañó a Bev a la propia, no estaba seguro de porque pero la conversación inició en cuanto uno de los dos había nombrado al tartaja, tampoco recordaba porque habían comenzado a hablar de los sospechosos golpes que estaban la cara de este hasta que algo le hizo caer en cuenta de algo.

-Bill esta mintiendo, no se cayó en su casa- -

¿Cómo estás tan segura? Una vez lo vi hacerlo, tuvo un horrible morado y Georgi se burló de Bill por días-

-El morado es creíble, todos nos hemos caído pero la ceja-negó-a Bill le han dado una paliza-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-volvió a preguntar frunciendo levemente el ceño, no le gustaba mucho el curso de la conversación.

-Simplemente lo sé-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros como restandole importancia-el asunto es que no es Henry Bowers, todos sabemos que ese chico no ha salido de la escuela más que para ir a casa en los últimos días luego de que su padre comenzara a llevarlo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Los padres de Bill no le hablan desde que paso lo de Georgi-ella lo había sabido luego de encontrarlo llorando en los Barrens, simplemente había entendido que Bill necesitaba un hombro con quien desahogarse-También el cuarto de Georgi es sagrado para ellos, probablemente rompió algo dentro o se metió sin el permiso de ellos-

Stan no dijo nada más bastante pensativo en aquello, había escuchado el día anterior a Bill mencionar algo sobre hacer un barco para Georgi a pesar del pánico que le producía aquello, quería darle a entender que el barco estaría en casa esperando por él para cuando decidieran jugar, lo más probable es que lo vieron al entrar o al salir, no estaba seguro de ello.

Ahora algunos pocos días después de aquello simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que quizá sus razones no eran las equivocadas, que tenía que ayudarlo -Era su novio después de todo joder- Podía jactarse de conocer el como había comenzado la tartamudez de Bill y como había empeorado, también sabía que algunas veces a la semana tenía pesadillas porque sus ojeras eran ligeramente más pronunciadas que otros días y su tartamudeo era incluso más notorio que antes.

Lo que aún no lograba saber era como se había hecho esos golpes, tenía la seria sospecha de que fue por entrar al cuarto de Georgi, quizá el padre de Bill le había hecho algo -él apenas y tranzaba un par de palabras con este- la madre al menos se había dado cuenta que lo único que conseguía al alejar a Bill era perder a otro hijo.

Así que el hecho de estar ahora en el cuarto de Eddie con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho mientras los veía divertido discutir por los chistes de Richie sobre la señora K. le había dado la idea que sería una buena idea de llamar a Bill, necesitaban un momento para ellos cuatro, los únicos que sabían sus propios secretos -aunque estaba segura que Bev lo sabía-

-Deberíamos llamar a Big Bill para que venga-propuso Richie mientras se arreglaba las gafas-podríamos ver algunas películas y jugar a algo como antes-

Eddie tomo su Woki-toki y se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Richie.

-¿Bill?-preguntó esperando respuesta, por lo general su amigo le respondía al primer toque, eran estas las horas muertas que conocía.

-Bill ¿Estás allí?-preguntó de nuevo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-A-Aquí Es-Es-Estoy-respondió luego de algunos minutos.

-Big Bill estamos Eddie spaghetti y Stan el galán esperando a por una pijamada del club de los perdedores-habló Richie luego de haberle quitado el Woki-toki al menor.

-Sería del club si estuviéramos todos-Le reclamó Eddie con el ceño fruncido al verse desplazado de su comunicador.

-No es culpa nuestra que nuestros amigos tuvieran planes fuera de nosotros,hemos sido desplazados con gran rapidez por una peli y por una tienda de ropa-

-Beep Beep Richie-Dijo Eddie divertido. Pasaron nuevamente un par de minutos antes de una nueva respuesta.

-¿A qu-que ho-ho-hora?-

-La señora K. nos ha invitado a cenar, puedes llegar en media hora-

-Allí estaré-comentó al fin. Stan miró a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño, algo en Bill no se había sentido bien el día de hoy.

-Iré a buscarlo, si no vuelvo en una hora vayan por nosotros-se levantó de la cama y solo se rió-disfruten de la hora-salió del cuarto.

Richie alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Stan ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Eddie, Cr...- Al parecer Eddie si había entendido a que se refería Stan porque en cuanto este salió se dio la vuelta a devorar los labios del mayor, iba a disfrutar esa hora complemente.

......................................................

A Stan no le tomó más de 10 minutos llegar a la casa de Bill, había escuchado la voz de este bastante apagada a medida que respondía lo que Eddie y Richie le habían preguntado, no estaba muy seguro pero algo había pasado ese día, solo esperaba no haber llegado tarde.

Se ganó frente a la puerta para golpearla y gritar por Bill cuando esta se abrió ¿habían dejado la puerta abierta? No estaba tan seguro de lo bueno o malo que significaba aquello solo dejo escapar un "con permiso" y entró directamente al cuarto de su novio. En el pequeño camino no había visto al padre de este y mucho menos a la madre, lo que significaba que por ahora estaban solos.

-¿Bill?-preguntó golpeando la puerta del cuarto sin recibir respuesta alguna-¿Bill?-volvió a preguntar llevando la mano al pomo de la puerta girándolo despacio para entrar.

La figura de su novio le dio la vista en cuanto se fijo en la cama, su cabello estaba desordenado en todas direcciones, uno de sus brazos estaba estirado con el Woki-toki en la mano mientras que el otro estaba frente a su cara muy cerca de su nariz, le daba un aspecto tan calmado que Stan podría pasar horas mirándolo sin aburrirse.

Sin hacer ruido se acerco lo suficiente para fruncir el ceño ¿Cómo mierda Bill se había roto el labio? Estaba seguro que ese había sido su padre, no le extrañaba que fuera él -era un troglodita a su parecer- lo peor de todo es que Bill lo defendía diciendo que no era él, que era otra cosa, siempre otra cosa. Con un suspiro le acomodo los cabellos en una sola dirección y lo arropo con la manta, no quería despertarlo ahora que al fin había logrado dormir asique esperaría un rato más. Con cuidado tomo el Woki-toki y lo acercó a sus labios.

-Escúchenme ustedes, se que están muy ocupados en este momento asique seré breve, Bill se durmió asique demoraré otro poco rato en llegar, los quiero bañados y con las ventanas abiertas cuando vuelva-cortó sin esperar respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La verdad es que la respuesta no hubiera llegado aunque a Stanley se le hubiera ido a la vida en ello, Richie se había interesado en lo que Eddie había comenzando cuando los habían dejado solos y a pesar de que no era primera vez que tenían sexo -vaya que Richie se había encargado de hacerlo con Eddie en muchos lugares- Si era la primera vez que lo hacían en la casa de Eddie con la madre de este abajo preparando la cena para su niño y sus invitados, si supiera lo que su niño estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Ri..-

-Shh..-le pidió cubriendo la boca de este con una de sus manos sin dejar de penetrarlo-vamos a alertar a tu madre y ninguno de los dos...-mordió el cuello del menor-quiere eso ¿Verdad?-

Eddie rodó los ojos pero no discutió aquello, a veces Richie era bastante precavido cuando lo quería.

-Eres...-alejó su mano de la boca de Eddie al fin-Joder Eddie...-

-Beep Beep Richie-le dijo apenas segundos antes de hacerse a besarle para al fin silenciarlo, a él nunca le molestaba lo bocazas que podía ser su novio pero si le encantaba la forma en que podía callarlo.


	2. Segunda parte.

Stanley sin meter ruido terminó por coger la manta que reposaba casi al final de la cama para cubrir a Bill con esta. Estaba convencido de que no era su mejor movimiento pero no iba a despertarlo para que le contara nuevamente alguna mentira por algún nuevo golpe, tampoco quería verlo buscar salida por otro lado y tartamudear cada vez más como si se tratase de un animal a punto de ser devorado.

Soltando el aire que ni siquiera supo en que momento mantuvo en sus pulmones comenzó a sacarse los zapatos para ponerlos ordenados junto a los de Bill y se acomodo al lado de este abrazandole por la cintura mientras se cubría también con las mantas; si enterraba su nariz entre el cabello de Bill estaba seguro que encontraría el olor a canela y hojas que tanto le gustaba -como si fuera una droga-

Bill apenas si sintió a Stan junto a él antes de apegarse más al calor que sentía en su espalda y seguir durmiendo. La verdad es que últimamente no la estaba pasando muy bien en casa, cuando su madre no estaba es cuando comenzaba su tortura, no quería ni siquiera imaginas que iba a pasar el día que realmente llegaran a cumplir una de las tantas amenazas que le habían hecho ¿Podría soportarlo? No estaba seguro esta vez.

El primer golpe de ese día había sido porque paso a llevar una de las pocas cosas que había hecho Georgi y la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado, se había sentido mal la noche anterior lo que reveló en la mañana una inminente fiebre, su madre había tenido que ir a trabajar por lo que luego de haberle dado los remedios se había retirado asegurando que llamaría a casa antes del almuerzo para preguntar por él y que volvería mucho antes de la cena. Bill simplemente se había levantado en un pequeño momento de lucidez que tuvo esa mañana y con una linterna viajo al sótano para hacer un barco de papel tal como le que le había hecho a Georgi ese día -incluso le colocó las iniciales- asique más repuesto subió al cuarto de su hermano para poder ponerla pero sin querer voto una pequeña figura. El resto lo tenía muy difuso; para cuando logro recuperar su consciencia y fuerza le dolía tanto el cuerpo que cualquier movimiento era una agonía.

Ahora si bien tenía que contarle a su madre de lo que pasaba no estaba seguro de que tanto apoyo iba a tener por parte de esta y nos sabía que tanto iba a tener por parte de sus amigos tampoco -tenía miedo- no quería ser llamado cobarde pero no podía aguantar más golpes ni gritos por parte del hombre que alguna vez le llevaba en sus brazos y le iba a contar cuentos antes de dormir.

Así fue como comenzó a frecuentar más a Stanley -antes de ser novios- comenzó a juntarse más con sus amigos y a pasar menos tiempo en casa pero de un tiempo hasta aquí las cosas eran algo más difíciles, tampoco podía mantener la boca cerrada por siempre -eso es mucho tiempo, había dicho Eddie alguna vez- pero realmente no encontraba la manera de sacar el tema a colación.

-Bill...-llamó Stan acariciándole el cabello con los dedos, algo que sabía que mantendría a Bill completamente relajado por un buen rato-Hey Bill...-

El nombrado apenas y se giró lo suficiente para ponerse derecho contra Stan para sentir los labios de este sobre sus suyos; sin siquiera pensarlo mucho correspondió al beso sin hacer el intento de abrir los ojos, estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas desde que comenzaron a salir que la verdad extrañaba cuando no lo hacían.

-Hey-respondió Bill cuando Stan al fin se alejó. Con algo de esfuerzo entre abrió los ojos, lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa de Stan y luego llevo una mano a refregar ambos para intentar recordar en que momento había llegado.

-Te vine a buscar al ver que no ibas-le dijo sin soltar el cabello de Bill haciendo pequeños risos que desarmaba casi de inmediato-Richie y Eddie han sabido aprovechar el tiempo que han quedado solos-

-¿Qu-Quién cr-crees que fu-fu-fue el qu-qu-que comen-comen-comenzó est-est-esta vez?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Eddie-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Se le ha de haber pegado lo pervertido de Richie-se burló-tu por otro lado-le miró-estábamos practicando tu tartamudeo-le recordó-y habías retrocedido bastante ¿qué paso ahora?-

Bill huyo de la mirada de Stan y la poso sobre la ventana, donde podía ver el sol comenzar a ponerse, significaba que pronto sería la hora de la cena y su madre aún no llegaba.

-¿Bill?-

-Mi padre-mordió sus labios y tomo aire para soltarlo todo en un gran suspiro-No se cuando comenzó-empezó a relatar lento, como le había aconsejado la fonoaudiologa que le reviso hace mucho tiempo atrás-posiblemente el quería descargar su ira en algo, no fui tan rápido para correr esa vez, ni esta al parecer-miró a otro lado, estaba hecho, había dicho su secreto.

Stanley lo miró a los ojos en todo momento hasta que estos simplemente se movieron de nuevo a la ventana, como teniendo miedo de la reacción que tuvieran, ahora entendía a lo que se refería bev, ahora entendía porque no solo Richie y ella fumaban sino que Bill -a pesar de fumar menos que ellos- había comenzando a fumar casi la misma cantidad que su amigo el bocazas. las piezas terminaron de encajar pocos minutos después y negó ante eso, no podía ser verdad, no iba a permitir que volvieran a golpearlo.

-Quédate conmigo algunos días a la semana-le pidió sin siquiera pensarlo-sabes que mis padres y tu madre saben de lo nuestro y ninguno se opone, puedes quedarte con nosotros, puedo explicarle la situación a mi mamá y estoy seguro que podrá ayudarnos-

Los ojos de Bill se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquello, no lo estaba corriendo ni reprochando que era su culpa -como su padre siempre se lo decía- sino que le estaba dando la mejor solución de todas, huir de sus problemas sin huir realmente.

-Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi mamá, sabes que luego de lo que paso con Geor-Georgi me deja salir pocas noches de casa-

-Lo sé, podemos hablar con ella de esto-le dijo mirando a su novio-tu madre y la mía son amigas, estoy seguro que podremos hacer algo-

Bill asintió a sus palabras, le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Stan, sus amigos y sobre todo lejos de casa donde estaba su padre, solo quería ser libre.

-Bueno-sonrió-Entonces... ¿En qué estábamos?-preguntó alzando una ceja de forma coqueta.

-¿Qu-?-

Stan ni siquiera le dejo responder, simplemente puso sus labios sobre los de Bill, alejándose lo suficiente para lamerlos, como pidiendo permiso para poder entrar. Una de sus manos bajo directo a la ropa de este para meterla entre ellas acariciando el torso, le gustaba la sensación de Bill estremeciendoce ante sus caricias, sentirlo gemir contra sus labios cuando el placer era mucho, realmente iban a llegar tarde ese día donde sus amigos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Eddie soltó un suspiro cuando sintió al fin el peso de su pecho ser un poco más fuerte que el de antes, al fin lo había conseguido.

En cuanto Richie y él terminaron su sesión se habían ido a duchar y arreglar un poco el cuarto por si a la madre de Eddie se le ocurría entrar al cuarto sin preguntar -como lo había hecho algunas otras veces- el problema erradicaba en que Richie no era una persona que dormía mucho y menos cuando estaba preocupado por alguien -quizá comenzó con las crisis de pánico-

.

.

.

Eddie estaba seguro que cuando derrotaron a _eso_ algo había cambiado en todos ellos especialmente en ellos dos, primero partió al darse cuenta de todos los placebos que tomaba desde quien sabe que edad y luego siguió con los ataques de pánico de Richie. La primera vez que le había dado uno fue luego de haber terminado con _eso._ Había corrido del lugar tanto como sus piernas les habían dado, sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera asegurarse que no los venían persiguiendo, solo preocuparse de que ellos salieran a flote.

Asique cuando habían parado de correr y se encontraban a algunos metros de neibolt street escucho el primer jadeo venir de detrás de su espalda, sin pensarlo mucho se dio vuelta encontrandose con Richie afirmando su pecho mientras jadeaba por algo de aire.

-¿Richie?-preguntó acercandose a su amigo en busca de algo que le diera a entender porque se encontraba en esa forma y la verdad es que se le hacía similar a sus ataques de asma, cuando sentía que no podía respirar porque todo dentro de él se cerraba para impedir el paso de aire y a pesar de que esta vez era algo similar la realidad era otra-mierda, ¡Richie!-colocó ambas manos en la cara de este intentando llamar su atención-¡Bill!-llamó por su amigo sin siquiera reparar que estaba inconsciente sobre los brazos de Stan con algo de sangre corriendo por su cabeza-vamos Richie, mirame-le pidió-respira conmigo-

Richie llevó sus temblorosas manos a las de Eddie, intentaba con todas sus fuerza seguir la respiración de Eddie pero la verdad es que sentía todo lejos, apenas y le llegaban las palabras de sus amigos, estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar y no iba a salir muy masculino como lo pensó. 

Eddie observo con miedo como los ojos de su amigo se alzaban ligeramente al cielo antes de cerrarse y ver el cuerpo caer como si ya nada lo mantuviera en pie a los brazos de Ben que había logrado llegar con ellos.

-Gracias-dijo revisando los signos de Richie y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que eran normales.

Bev solo se acercó a ellos dándoles una leve sonrisa antes de sugerir moverse a la guarida para descansar antes de ir al lago para poder limpiarse.

.

.

.

Negando contra los recuerdos Eddie arropó un poco más a Richie que descansaba contra su pecho, aquella vez había sido la peor de todas, no le gustaba la sensación de verlo vulnerable ante las situaciones de las que podían escapar.

-Te protegeré-susurró contra sus rulos mientras hundía sus dedos en ellos, una fascinación que había encontrado luego de la primera vez que Richie se durmió sobre su pecho-descansa-

La cena podía esperar un poco más, estaba seguro que a su madre no le importaría que luego calentaran la comida, después de todo ella iba a comer primero.

-Eddie...-removió en su pecho haciendo el amago de abrir sus ojos.

-Beep Beep Richie-susurró sin dejar de acariciar sus rulos.

Richie solo se acurrucó contra Eddie cerrando los ojos una vez más mientras el sonido del corazón de este le acunaba, a la mierda la cena, era momento de Richie y Eddie.

-También te amo bocazas-


	3. Tercera parte.

Eddie se dio la vuelta en la cama mientras abría de a poco los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que había allí; la hora que marcaba su reloj decía que eran apenas y las 2 de la mañana lo que significaba que habían dormido toda la tarde y probablemente la pijama se iba a extender al día siguiente y esta vez con todos los perdedores. No sabía bien que había pasado con Stan, ni siquiera escucho una llamada del Woki-toki para confirmar algo aunque supuso que a esta hora todavía a de estar despierto, después de todo cuando Stan y Bill se juntan lo menos que hacen es dormir.

La verdad es que él y Richie no eran muy diferentes, mantenían sus manos lo más quietas posibles en presencia de otras personas pero cuando estaban solos no había quien los parara -Amaba tanto a Richie- no estaba seguro como partió aquello, como entre tantas bromas y algunos malos chistes referente a lo que su madre y Richie "Hacían" terminaron juntos, quizá si se empeñaba en recordarlo se trataba de aquella vez que Richie enfermo -Porque solo Dios sabe lo enfermizo que era su amigo ¡Joder!- Quizá fue cuando creyó que Richie dormía y se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios,no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo a pesar de que Richie estuviera enfermo y le compartiera muchas bacterias -Valia la pena-

Con cuidado se dio la vuelta de nuevo al otro lado y observó fascinado que Richie seguía dormido -Como tan pocas veces podía hacerlo- sus ojos cerrados y cubiertos por algunos pequeños rizos que se escapan de su orden, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas algo rojas producto del tiempo que llevaba tapado entre las mantas y el propio Eddie. Si alguien le hubiera Dicho a Eddie desde antes que podía tener a Richie durmiendo en su cama, se hubiera reído de forma nerviosa y le hubiera lanzado de su inhalador encima.

Sin pensarlo mucho llevó una mano al negro cabello contrario para intentar -En vano- acomodar algunos rizos que se iban en todas direcciones y que cuando despertaba le daba un aire realmente adorable,como el bocazas que estaba con el resto, sino algo mas íntimo como cuando era más pequeños.

-Richie..-Susurró con una leve sonrisa en los labios antes de alejar la mano, puede que no fuera hora de comer pero ellos solo se fueron a dormir con el almuerzo y de eso hace ya bastantes horas,traería algo liviano para comer y quizá podían ver alguna película o volver a repetir lo de esa tarde, tampoco le molestaría despertar a Richie con una mamada, era increíble ver como su cerebro hacía cortocircuito y no dejaba salir nada más que balbuceos y gemidos realmente calientes.

Eddie terminó por levantarse de la cama antes de que le apareciera una erección, todos podían quejarse de que Richie era un bocazas y que era mal hablado, incluso que insinuaba mucho lo del sexo pero solo ellos sabían que quien mandaba en la cama era él y que podía tener a Richie gimiendo su nombre como único propósito mientras le penetraba, porque si, la verdad es que eran versátiles y no negaba que le encataba que Richie se metiera dentro de él y le hiciera pensar sólo en lo que estaban haciendo pero tener la posibilidad de estar dentro de Richie haciéndole sentir bien y desesperado por correrse era algo que no iba a cambiar jamás.

Tomo el Woki-toki que aún reposaba sobre su mesa de noche y enfundando sus pies en pantuflas bajo, era hora de comer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Richie se removió en la cama poco después de quedar solo, sabía que era una pesadilla porque _Eso_ estaba persiguiéndole, solo que esta vez si lo alcanzaba, no lograba escapar con el resto y era arrastrado de vuelta a aquel pozo con el resto de todos los niños perdidos de Darren; sabia que estaba soñando pero eso no evito que gritara y golpeara con lo que tuviera a mano aquel payaso, la peor de sus pesadillas personificada. Intento darse la vuelta y golpearle en la cara pero no pudo, lo único que veía era esa maldita sonrisa mientras era levantado del piso por uno de sus pies hasta quedar cara a cara con _Eso_.

-He esperado mucho por ti Richie-Habló sin perder el característico de su voz-Conozco tu secreto, tu pequeño y sucio secreto-

Richie quiso golpearlo, quiso gritar tanto como su cuerpo le diera pero no puedo, apenas y abrió la boca para gritar las luces le dieron de lleno en la cara, mostrandole lo que no debía ver y la verdad es que su último pensamiento fue que no vería la sonrisa de Eddie de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Se sentó en la cama con el rostro aperlado en sudor, sentía que le costaba respirar pero sobre todo unas familiares ganas de vomitar junto a algo de bilis comenzaban a subir por su garganta.

Importándole muy poco que apenas y veía más allá de su nariz, llevo una mano a su boca intentando retener lo que estaba seguro no demoraría en salir y la otra la apoyó en la pared para guiarse hasta el baño, solo rogaba poder llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto encontró la puerta -Pocos metros lejos del cuarto- Abrió casi dando un portazo para encender la luz y lanzarse de rodillas sobre el frío suelo abrazándose al retrete para devolver todo lo que tenía dentro, con cada bocanada de aire que lograba llevar a cabo más contenido de su estomago era vaciado directo al retrete, como si todo estuviera conectado -algo entra y mucho más sale- Y la verdad es que su estomago estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo porque las arcadas no pararon hasta que lo único que quedo fue saliva ¿Por qué volvía a soñar con _Eso_? Habían pasado años desde aquello -tantos para ellos que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantos- Pero...

-¿Richie?-

Este simplemente le jaló a la cadena para llevarse uno de los brazos a la cara para posarlo sobre sus ojos mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban sin consentimiento alguno, tenía miedo joder, miedo de que _Eso_ volviera y lo lastimara, que lastimara a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Eddie, _Eso_ le había dado la ilusión de perderle una vez -tuvo pesadillas por semanas luego de aquello- no quería imaginas que pasaría si realmente volviera y lastimara lo que más quería.

-¡Richie!-se acercó Eddie corriendo a revisarlo, lo veía pálido-Hey... ¿Qué te paso? cuándo te deje en la cama estaban bien-

-Un mal sueño-fue su respuesta quitando el brazo de sus ojos para limpiarse con cuidado-volvamos a la cama-se levantó despacio del suelo tambaleándose cuando sus propias piernas no lograron sostenerle.

Eddie se levantó junto con Richie para afirmarle antes de que se fuera directo al suelo, algo no estaba bien con él.

-Vamos a la cama, estaba haciendo algo ligero de comer-se alejó cuando lo vio estabilizarse bien.

Richie solo caminó hasta el lavamanos donde luego de mojarse un poco la cara lavo bien sus dientes, no quería ni siquiera pensar como era el olor que debía tener por la cantidad de comida chatarra que había vomitado hace poco -había devorado bastante ese día-.

-Algo de comida no suena mal en estos momentos-le sonrió cansado, de pronto la poca nitidez que le daba el baño comenzó a moverse, demasiado para su propio gusto, joder, se sentía mareado de nuevo-Eds...-

Eddie -quién le había dado la espalda a Richie en lo que miraba por el pasillo para ver si no habían despertado a su madre- se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como Richie trastabillaba un par de pasos intentando afirmarse de lo que fuera, podía ver de nuevo -tal como aquella vez- que los ojos de Richie se iban en dirección al techo antes de cerrarse mientras su cuerpo volvía a caer -tal como la primera vez, aunque esta vez sin alguien que le lograra sujetar- directo al piso.

-Mierda Rich...-corrió los pocos metros que le separaban y se arrodillo contra el cuerpo inconsciente de este tocando su frente-mierda-estaba ardiendo, ahora entendía que lo rosado de sus mejillas que había visto hace un rato no era por lo que había pensado, era el inicio de una inminente fiebre-vamos joder...-le dio leves golpes en las mejillas mientras repetía su nombre intentando despertarlo, no quería que le pasara algo más-Hey Rich-repitió cuando abrir los ojos aunque estos amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo-No te duermas, vamos a la cama-le pidió pasando uno de los brazos del mayor por sus hombros para poner a ambos en pie trastabillando de nuevo un par de pasos antes de poder mantenerse derechos lo suficiente para encaminarse al cuarto.

Richie estaba colocando todo su parte por no sumirse de nuevo a esa hermosa inconsciencia que le llamaba, se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y que decir del calor que sentía esos momentos -se sentía horrible- apenas y escuchaba las palabras que Eddie tenía para él y aunque estaba seguro que lo único que quería hacer era llegar al cuarto sus pies se enredaban de vez en cuando con la alfombra impidiéndole seguir el camino de forma segura. Tragó saliva despacio y se llevó al mano libre al cabello alejando unos cuantos rizos que se le pegaban a la frente, necesitaba...movió su cabeza para ambos lados cuando se sintió demasiado atontado para entender lo que le decían.

-Acomódate-le pidió Eddie mientras lo dejaba caer en la cama-Buscaré algo para ayudarte-

Lo último que vio Richie fue a Eddie tomando el Woki-toki mientras volvía al baño, luego de quedar solo todo se volvió negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos el sol apenas y entraba por la ventana iluminando lo suficiente para darle a entender que estaba en el cuarto de Eddie aún aunque no estaba solo como lo pensó.

-Ni se te ocurra Richie-

-Stan...-su voz sonaba ronca, joder si que había pescado uno grande, necesitaba saber que mierda hacía allí tan temprano.

-Eddie nos llamó en cuanto te desmayaste de nuevo-respondió como adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo-te diré que un Eddie asustado porque tu no reaccionabas es algo que no quiero volver a escuchar, por favor si te sientes enfermo avísanos-

-No me sentía enfermo cuando vinimos-le respondió intentando acomodarse aunque fue en vano porque sintió sobre si algo de peso. Sin pensarlo mucho llevo una mano a la mesita de noche para tomar sus gafas viendo que el peso que sentía no era nada más que Eddie y que la mancha en pijamas no era otro más que su Judío favorito.

-Se quedó toda la noche despierto cuidándote, apenas y se durmió hace poco, se veía realmente cansado-le dio un gran sorbo a su café apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y Bill?-preguntó reparando recién en que si Stan estaba allí era porque había dejado solo a su amigo y no, eso no le gustaba, sabía cuanto sufría este dentro su casa, lo que menos quería era que lo dejara solo.

-Allí-señalo la cama improvisada que habían hecho un colchón de otro cuarto y muchas mantas. Bill estaba cubierto hasta los hombros con una mano fuera sobre la almohada que casi abrazaba, de cara a Richie-Nos fuimos de su casa apenas Eddie comenzó a decirnos que te había encontrado en el baño llorando, llegamos y mientras con Eddie te bajábamos la fiebre hizo algo de café para nosotros, la verdad es que lo mande a dormir hace rato, no ha tenido una buena semana-

Ni que lo dijera, era obvio que no la había tenido, si Richie se fijaba bien en la cara de su amigo y líder había morados antiguos bajo los nuevos, había pequeñas cicatrices -que estaba seguro, no saldrían nunca- también habían ojeras y joder, la única vez que las había visto había sido cuando recién había pasado lo de Georgi.

-Stan...-

-No tienes nada que decir-se acercó a Eddie para ponerle una manta sobre el cuerpo-por favor mejórate ¿Si? Nos haces falta a todos bocazas-le cambió el paño de la frente y se alejó de nuevo-duerme algo, te despertaré cuando el desayuno este listo-

Richie solo asintió sintiéndose de pronto cansado, quizá Stan tenía razón, solo necesitaba recuperar energías,_ Eso_ ya no existía, no tenía porque tener miedo, estaban todos para ayudarle y protegerle, eran amigos, todos eran un equipo y entre todos se cuidaban la espalda. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran esta vez la cara relajada de Eddie mientras dormía fue lo último que vio, a veces valía la pena algunas cosas.

Stan esperó a que Richie se quedara dormido de nuevo para dejar su taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche de Eddie.

-Imbécil-negó retirándole las gafas para dejarlas cerca de su taza vacía y volvió a la cama con Bill abrazándole por la espalda mientras aspiraba el ligero olor que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Stan..?-

-Tranquilo-le dijo llevando una mano al vientre de este para hacerle cariño con el pulgar-sigue durmiendo.

Bill solo se acurruco más contra el pecho de Stan antes de seguir durmiendo, estaba seguro que mañana sería un día mejor.


	4. Cuarta parte.

Lo primero que vio Richie la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos fue que se encontraba solo en el cuarto ¿Dónde se habían ido todos? Quizá si su cabeza estuviera con mucho menos dolor del que tenía podría ir a averiguar donde se encontraban pero la simple idea de tener que moverse le estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo para pensar en vivir eternamente en esa cama. La verdad es que la idea de vivir en la cama de Eddie no le sonaba mal para nada.

Contra todo pronostico se giró llevándose de inmediato ambas manos a la cabeza intentando que dejara todo de dar vueltas, estar en enfermo apestaba y no quería seguir así, sentirse débil e inútil para sus amigos, se supone que se iban a juntar hoy con todos en los Barrens...¡Mierda! era verdad, iban a reunirse en los Barrens -luego de pocas semanas sin poder verse- y se suponía que todos debían ir puntuales.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-

La voz de Eddie le hizo girar su cabeza, aun sentado en la cama con las piernas fuera como lo había pillado -es que ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta joder-

-Levantarme-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Estás con temperatura todavía ¿Recuerdas que te desmayaste ayer?-

Algo recordaba, el haber despertado de la pesadilla a vomitar, el marearse y desmayarse en el baño y cree que luego en la pieza pero no esta seguro de como llegó a la cama asique probablemente no despertó del todo en el camino desde el baño.

-Yo...-

-Tú nada Richie, ya hablé con tu mamá y ella accedió a dejar que te quedaras aquí hasta mañana asique nada de siquiera planear ir al baño solo-suspiró-Me preocupas-mordió sus labios y se acercó a Richie para abrazarlo-lo haces mucho-

Richie solo llevó con cuidado las manos a la espalda de Eddie para cerrar los ojos mientras le abrazaba con la poca fuerza que tenía, le gustaba el olor que desprendía Eddie, era como una droga -probablemente lo era- y la verdad es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Habíamos quedado en ir a los Barrens-comenzó luego de lo que parecieron interminables minutos en la misma posición-ha pasado algún tiempo desde que los perdedores estuvimos juntos-tosió un poco-fuimos cambiados por un cine-le recordó.

Eddie sonrió mientras enterraba despacio las manos en aquellos rulos, el mismo se había encargado de hablar con su madre y luego con sus amigos sobre eso -si hubiera sido hace muchos años atrás estaba seguro que su madre no lo hubiera dejado siquiera que Richie estuviera en su mismo cuarto- asique si Richie no puede ir a los Barrens, los Barrens vendrán a Richie.

-Ya hablé con ellos-le dijo-vendrán luego de la hora de almuerzo para que podamos pasar la tarde aquí, tu nada de levantarte de la cama, la última vez que vine aún tenías temperatura-

Richie dejó escapar un suspiro que Eddie no supo catalogar.

-Supongo que al menos tengo permitido ir al baño ¿Verdad?-

-No sin ayuda, deja que cualquiera de nosotros te lleve al baño-se alejó para sentarse a su lado entrelazando sus dedos-hablé con Stanley sobre Bill-

Aquello terminó de llamar toda la atención de Richie asique se colocó los lentes y colocó sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho para apoyar su cabeza mientras le escuchaba.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer se fue porque Bill se escuchaba mal?-

-¿Cuándo nos dejó solos y aprovechamos para hacerlo?-

Las mejillas de Eddie se cubrieron en tonos rosas pero asintió.

-Ayer cuando llegaron Bill tenía una nueva colección de morados en la cara y cuerpo-se posiciono como Richie abrazando sus piernas con su mano libre-Stanley me dijo que las cosas realmente se están arreglando con la madre de Bill, que al menos le nota, que cuando está en casa comen juntos algunas veces y se encarga de ir a arroparle algunas noches-

-Eso es...-miró al frente en busca de la palabra correcta-fantástico, Bill ya no esta solo-

-No al menos cuando ella esta en la casa-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El padre de Bill es quien lo golpea, hace algunas noches la madre de Bill no llegó a dormir y-suspiró intentando encontrar fuerzas-arrojó a Bill al sótano y lo dejó allí toda la noche-apretó su agarre contra sus piernas.

Richie hizo mueca y frunció el ceño cuando Eddie terminó de relatar ¿Cómo es que el padre de Bill era tan imbécil? esta bien que pueda que el duelo sea horrible y no todos puedan soportarlo de la misma manera pero de allí a lastimar a su propio hijo, todo tenía limites.

-¿Dónde están ahora?-

-En la sala, mi mamá salió hace un rato con su club de lecturas y no volverá hasta entrada la noche-soltó un suspiro-Bill a llorado bastante asique lo más seguro es que se haya quedado dormido en el sillón-

Richie apretó la mano del menor entre la suya y se mantuvo en completo silencio, podía recordar como era la familia Denbrough antes del accidente y podía ver cuanto habían cambiando en poco tiempo. Quizá las cosas serías diferentes en algún momento.

-¿Puedo levantarme?-preguntó mirándolo de nuevo-de verdad necesito vaciar mi vejiga-

-Solo si prometes no desmayarte de nuevo-

Richie entrecerró los ojos soltó la mano de Eddie para levantarse de la cama, despacio para no marearse y comenzó a caminar -tal como la noche anterior- afirmado a la pared para no caer ante los mareos que le provocaba el esfuerzo.

**************

Stan acomodó la manta sobre Bill y comenzó a hacerle cariño en el cabello, era tierna verlo dormir sobre sus piernas, como su nariz se arrugaba algunas veces cuando acariciaba más del tiempo necesario allí.

-¿Y Richie?-preguntó al ver a Eddie solo.

-Fue al baño y de vuelta a la cama al menos para cambiarse de ropa-se encogió de hombros-¿Qué tal esta Bill?-

-Se durmió en algún momento del relato y no quiero despertarlo-hizo mueca-¿tu crees que realmente matamos a eso?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Los golpes comenzaron poco después de que lo enfrentamos por primera vez, los ataques de pánico de Richie también-

-Pensé que esos habían empezado cuando habíamos acabado-

-No-soltó un suspiro-estábamos solos-comenzó a relatar-ese día Bill se ofreció a acompañarte a tu casa luego de que ni Richie ni yo nos quisiéramos ir todavía, estamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer apenas tuviéramos tiempo cuando paso, vimos el payaso y nos ataco, no recuerdo como es que logramos salir de allí pero en cuanto estuvimos a salvo Richie comenzó a respirar como cuando esta por darte un ataque de asma-

Eddie se sentó en la mesa de centro muy a pesar de que sabía que su madre le regañaría si lo viera en esos momentos.

-Richie no me ha contado de eso-

-Posiblemente porque ni siquiera lo recuerde, se afirmaba el pecho como si le diera y cada vez se escucha su respiración más fuerte, intente que se concentrara en mi o en algo, intente decirle que vendrías a verlo si seguía mal pero no aguanto, recuerdo que dejó escapar un gran quejido antes de desmayarse, logré afirmarle y no se si hizo le hizo más daño o no porque estuvo con vendas en uno de sus brazos por días luego de que se lo lesionara cuando lo acomodaba entre mis brazos, me quede con él hasta que despertó y entre los dos nos afirmamos para volver a nuestras casas, supongo que el no se encontraba bien desde que comenzamos a escapar-

Eddie miró el techo como si con ello pudiera ver a Richie en su cuarto, estaba ahora preocupado por eso, no sabía mucho de los ataques de pánico -más lo poco que sabía era porque le había preguntado a la madre de Richie- posiblemente debería averiguar más de ello.

-Él...-

-Se preocupa por ti-le dijo Stan cortando todo pensamiento de Eddie-Es increíble y valiente solo por ti, así como Bill lo es por mi-alejó una de sus manos del cabello de Bill y tomo la de Eddie entre las suyas-Richie es mi mejor amigo así como tu el de Bill, veníamos en paquetes separados y te seré sincero, no se como terminamos siendo amigos de un bocazas como Richie y menos como tu terminaste siendo tu novio pero créeme cuando te digo que es una gran persona y no hay nada en este mundo que no haría con tal de verte feliz-

-También eres un gran chico Stan, Bill no ha parado de hablar de ti desde la primera vez que te vio-se rió afirmando la mano del contrario entre las suyas-Supongo que estamos destinados a estar juntos-

Eddie se alejó de Stan en cuanto vio a Richie bajar las escaleras, iba a reprocharle del porque no lo llamó cuando simplemente desecho la idea y sujeto con ambas manos la cara contrario para besarlo.

Richie ni siquiera lo dudo, cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba las manos a la cintura del menor acariciandola con la yema de sus dedos, perdiendose en el beso, si esta iba a ser la paga por cada vez que pudiera hacer las cosas mientras estuviera enfermo iba a hacerlo más seguido.

Stan alzó una ceja y volteo su vista a Bill con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus amigos demostrarse su amor como si la vida les dependiera de eso pero era diferente cuando Eddie bajaba las manos de la cara hasta partes que no debería conocer de él, joder...

Unas manos en sus propias mejillas le hicieron al fin concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente. Una hermosa sonrisa acompañado de unos ojos claros y mirada somnolienta le hicieron tragar grueso, se veía tan bien cuando acababa de despertar.

-Gracias...-

Ni siquiera respondió, solo acortó la distancia para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su novio, puede que no fueran tan candentes como los que compartían los otros dos, pero eran lo suficiente para dejarlos con ganas de más.

-Deberíamos ir a comer algo-susurró Bill contra sus labios-no se tu, pero yo muero de hambre-

-Esa es una buena idea, aunque esos dos se están comiendo entre ellos-

-Stan el galán solo habla porque no hace mismo con el gran Bill-se burló Richie.

-Respeto su espacio personal Bocazas, muy a diferencia de ti que si no logro hablar con Eddie antes de que llegues ya no puedo hablar con él por que tu lengua esta hasta su garganta-

-No lo he visto quejarse-

-No es como si tuviera tiempo de hacerlo-volvió a contraatacar.

Bill se levantó del sillón y tomó la mano de Eddie para salir de allí, iba a dejar que esos dos discutieran un poco más antes de llamarlos a comer.

-Te ves mejor-

-Estoy feliz-le dijo-puede que no por las razones que debería pero los tengo a ustedes, tengo personas que realmente se preocupan por mi, vale la pena sentirse feliz por eso-

Eddie solo le dedico una sonrisa antes de mirar a los chicos en la sala, podía ver las chispas salir por los ojos de ellos pero le resto importancia, debían comer antes de que vinieran los chicos a ver las películas que prometieron, valía la pena todo esto. Sin perder tiempo alzó la vista a Bill y volvió a sus cosas, tal como su amigo el veía a Richie.

Estaba perdidos en él.


End file.
